Turbanman and Associates
Turbanman and Associates'' ''is a law firm operating in the Kingdom of Azeroth, acting as a limited partnership arrangement formed under the Laws of Stormwind. History Antebellum Azeroth saw the rise of a distinct legal culture and history, and a high number of competing firms and individual practicioners. Turbanman Law - founded in 587KY by Bob Turbanman Loblaw - was a small proprietary practice dealing primarily in torts matters and criminal defence (in particular, assault cases, often in both fields.) With the fall of Stormwind and the Kingdom of Azeroth in 593KY, the majority of these firms disintegrated in the refugee crisis. Turbanman Law survived and went on to some success in civil litigation and tort suits in Lordaeron, Alterac, and Dalaran. The height of their involvement in Lordaeron war was to come during the drafting of the Alliance Internment Act and the contemporary Alterac Trials. These trials - in which nobles, military commanders, and other prominent Alteraci aware of their nation's betrayal were charged with the appropriate crimes - saw the first meeting of the three men who would go on to form Turbanman and Associates. Bob Loblaw and Heinrich Steinberg (of Steinbergs', a father-and-son practice in Alterac) served in the pool of defenders, and James Whitney Cross-Hewitt served as one of the key prosecutors. Though ultimately an expensive and inneffectual series of show trials with little value, the Alterac Trials directly led to the formation of Turbanman and Associates. Despite the losses incurred by his defeats in the Trials, Bob Loblaw's succesful practice had left him with enough funds to begin plans to relocate to Stormwind again. With James Whitney Cross-Hewitt opposing the new isolationism of his homeland and Heinrich Steinberg lacking a home, the three practicioners came together. In the spring of 601KY, Turbanman and Associates opened the doors of its Stormwind office. Partners Bob Loblaw, Senior Partner Bob Loblaw is the Senior Partner responsible for Turbanman and Associate's Stormwind Home Branch Office. A graduate of Stormwind University, he specializes in criminal matters and in administrative law. Rarely seen without the turban (a family tradition, and source of his middle name), Bob Loblaw is an eccentric but distinctive feature in the legal landscape of Stormwind, responsible for the rise of Turbanman and Associates from a small firm reliant on tort suits into the booming multi-field practice it is today. Bob Loblaw is the only senior partner of Turbanman and Associates still actively practicing law. James Whitney Cross-Hewitt, Senior Partner Sir James Whitney Cross-Hewitt, a Gilnean expatriate, is the Senior Partner responsible for the Ironforge Branch Office. An expert in torts and corporate law, Cross-Hewitt is retired but remains integral to the good relations of the firm to the various mining and smithing companies in the city. Alexander Gabriel, Partner Associated Lawyers and Other Staff Joriel Graves, Esq. The newest employee of Turbanman and Associates, Joriel Graves holds an LLB from the Capital University of Lordaeron. A former Paladin, his sense of ethics (professional or otherwise) is beyond reproach. He specializes in ecclesiastical law, torts and criminal defence. Offices Stormwind Main Office The Home Office of Turbanman and Associates is located at #17 Adamant Lane in Stormwind's Old Town. This pre-war, three-story limestone building has been home to the firm since 601KY, with offices on the first floor and document storage and meeting rooms on the second and third floors. Goldshire Office Ironforge Branch Office Category:Law Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations